


Questions and Answers

by Alfer



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, as always, but there's mentions of mattie being awesome, not quite vampire family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 13:15:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5871019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alfer/pseuds/Alfer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura asks about Carmilla's birth family and ends up blurting a marriage proposal, of a kind. Carmilla is very much okay with that. Celebratory sex ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Questions and Answers

Their bed was so soft. It was one of the little pleasures in life that Laura enjoyed most, falling into a comfy bed after a hard day out, Carmilla quickly climbing on top of her, hugging Laura around the waist and resting her head on Laura’s belly. Her giant cat of a girlfriend was asleep in minutes, Laura’s fingers running through her hair almost without her realizing it. Laura sighed, lost in thought as she tried to concentrate on a book for her next article.

Her mind kept going back to the woman sleeping peacefully against her, whoever. They had been together for a long time now, and after everything they had been through, there was no doubt in Laura’s mind that she loved Carmilla. And that Carmilla loved her. So she had been thinking. Thinking about the pretty ring she had bought, lying in the drawer of the bedside table. Thinking about Carmilla’s family, how Mattie would be the world’s most annoying sister-in-law, how she wasn’t sure if there were any living descendants of Carmilla’s long dead kin.

“That bunched up face you make is adorable, Cupcake.” Carmilla was looking up at her, sleepy face full of mischief. “What’s going on in that pretty head of yours?”

“Do you have any family?” Laura closed her eyes, shaking her head. Not like tact was needed for such a personal and potentially painful question. Carmilla hummed, confused.

“I do, Creampuff. You get together with her every Thursday to watch fox news and get pissed off at idiotic political decisions.” The little tilt to Carmilla’s head was distractingly cute.

“No no no, I don’t mean vampire family, though of course Mattie is your sister. Family is as much the people we choose after and,” Laura took a deep breath, trying to control her rambling train of thought. “What I mean is, are there any more Karnstein around that are, you know, related to you?”

Carmilla moved up her body, resting her chin over her crossed arms on top of Laura’s chest, her serious face much closer now. “As far as I know, the last of my little brother’s line, he was the only one of my siblings to have children, died in the Great War. Why do you ask?” She sounded genuinely curious.

“It’s just one of those things I never got around to ask you, and you talk so little about your birth family, I worried it might not be such a good topic to speak about,” Laura stopped; breathing, she reminded herself, was essential to staying alive.

Carmilla leaned forward for a quick peck before settling back. “It’s not my favorite topic of conversation, yes, but we can talk about them, if you like.” Laura was about to say they didn’t need to, when Carmilla spoke again, a small bittersweet smile on her face. “It’s hard to remember them now, but talking helps, a little.”

Laura let her forgotten book fall to the floor, wrapping her arms around Carmilla’s shoulders, “What were they like? Your parents I mean. Oh and how many siblings did you have? You said little brother, so you were the oldest?” Carmilla chuckled, adoration in her eyes as Laura asked her questions.

“Easy there love, that’s a lot of questions,” Laura’s cheeks tinted pink, but she smiled at the sound of her girlfriend’s mirth. “Yes, I was the oldest. Five siblings, two girls, three boys. Lukas and Maria died when I was fourteen, the others lived long lives, for the time. Helena studied in a convent and stayed there, Maximilian was the eldest boy, so he inherited our father’s titles and land. Niklas served him as a military commander. He died in one battle or another against the ottomans.”

Her eyes were distant, searching for memories forgotten in the fog of her long unlife. “I loved them, each one. Mother said she would not turn Niklas, no matter how much I begged. It was probably for the best.” Laura’s hands made soothing circles against her back. “Our parents were not warm people, but I believe they cared for us, in their own way. Vater died some ten years after I was turned, Mutter lived for another twenty years, I think.”

She frowned. “After Niklas’ death, I followed Mamam away from Austria. Still, I kept track of Max and his kids. And their kids after. They did well for themselves. But yeah, guess I’m alone now. They’re gone.” Laura leaned down and softly kissed Carmilla’s forehead.

“Thank you for telling me.” Laura set a hand under her chin, lightly encouraging Carmilla to look at her. “But you know you’re not alone, right? Mattie adores you, and I’m here, for as long as you’ll have me.”

Carmilla felt her eyes water, and did not bother to hide it. Instead she got face to face with Laura, falling to her side before pulling the smaller woman tight to her chest. Laura hugged back just as hard. “That’s forever then.” Laura nodded against her neck, a smile on her face.

They stayed like that, enjoying the feeling of closeness for a while. Carmilla pulled back first, a smirk on her lips. “Well, all this sappy romantic declaration stuff wouldn’t be out of place in a wedding. You trying to tell me something, Creampuff?” Now Laura’s cheeks were a flaming red. She disentangled herself from Carmilla, running her hands down her face.

“Hmm kinda, I mean I love you and you love me and that’s enough. After all marriage is just a patriarchal construct anyway. So if you don’t want to, that’s alright, I mean, totally alright. I don’t even know how we would go about it being official, since you’re not exactly alive and I’m slightly immortal, it was just a thought. So you wouldn’t be the last Karnstein after all.” Immortal or not, Laura really needed to get a better grip on the whole breathing while talking thing.

Which got a whole lot harder with Carmilla’s lips on hers, kissing her like the world was about to end. Laura moaned into the kiss, hands tangling in Carmilla’s hair, while Carmilla’s held her cheeks. The familiar rhythm of their lips against each other quickly made Laura a heated mess. Carmilla pulled back first, a genuine smile on her face.

“Stole my thunder, Cupcake. Of course I want to marry you. We’ll figure the details later.” Her hands were already making quick work of Laura’s shirt, pulling it over her head as Laura raised her arms to help, letting the offending clothe fall somewhere on the room.

“Later huh?” It was Laura’s turn to smirk. Carmilla’s eyes were trained on her breasts, she was only wearing panties under the oversized t-shirt. The vampire’s fingers played at the waistband of Laura’s underwear, her dark eyes meeting golden, love and lust clear in them. Laura nodded, rising up on her knees to help Carmilla. Once that was on the floor too, Laura made quick work of Carmilla’s clothes, pushing her back into the bed and straddling her stomach.

Laura leaned down and nipped at Carmilla’s earlobe, then followed the curve of her jaw before pulling the other woman in for a deep kiss. Carmilla had one hand lightly tracing circles on Laura’s stomach, trailing it up her body slowly. Laura gasped at the feeling of a cold hand squeezing her breast, and whimpered when fingers tweaked her nipple.

Carmilla pulled her down with a hand on the back of her neck. Her voice was low as she whispered in Laura’s ear, “you’re already so wet Laura, riding me like that. Do you think you can come just from this? Rutting against my stomach like a horny teenager?’ Laura buried her head in Carmilla’s neck, her face red from more than their activities now. She did not stop grinding against Carmilla, whoever. Carmilla chuckled.

“I think you can Cupcake, and I think that’s hot as fuck.” She let go of Laura’s breast, receiving a noise of protest and Laura reaching for her wrist, to put it back where she wanted it. She set her hands on Laura’s thighs, just under her ass, and pushed them a little further apart, making more contact between her skin and Laura’s aching center. This time, Laura let out a full moan against Carmilla’s neck, spurring the vampire on.

Carmilla squeezed her thighs, encouraging Laura to grind harder against her. At the same time, her mouth was on Laura’s neck, kissing and sucking any skin she could reach. Laura readjusted herself, rutting harder and offering more of her neck to the vampire under her. It really was a cliché, but just the feel of Carmilla’s teeth on her skin made Laura shiver. She was already embarrassingly close, but her climax stayed just out of reach.

“Carm, I need more. I’m so close but I just…” Carmilla’s hands moved to her ass and pushed her down harder, her teeth leaving marks on Laura’s pulse point. Feeling her clit graze just the right way against Carmilla, Laura came apart. She fell down on top of Carmilla, her arms losing their strength with the pleasure running through her body. Carmilla kissed the side of her head, holding Laura close as she got her breathing back under control.

“Everything okay, Cupcake?” Carmilla asked.

“Yep, everything is very good right now, Carm,” Laura replied, still sounding a bit out of it.

Carmilla smiled, turning them so she was on top. She gathered some of the wetness coating her stomach on her fingers, taking them to her mouth and sucking them clean. Laura whimpered at the sigh. “You taste so good Laura.” She trailed her mouth down Laura’s collarbone, following down the valley of her breasts, licking at a nipple teasingly.

Laura’s hands clutched the sheets, she barely got her breath back and here was Carmilla, taking it away again. Carmilla locked eyes with her, and did not look away as she made her way down Laura’s body. She licked her lips when she reached Laura’s folds.

Back arching off the bed, Laura moaned Carmilla’s name. She was still feeling tender from her first orgasm, and with Carmilla licking every part of her center, the second would not take long.

Carmilla concentrated on Laura’s clit, licking it quickly before wrapping her lips around it, sucking eagerly. One of her hands was holding Laura’s thigh, the other wandered to Laura’s entrance, sliding two fingers in. She set a fast and hard pace, curling her fingers and sucking Laura’s clit in tandem.

She moaned against the bundle of nerves, never looking away from Laura, when she felt Laura’s hands scratching her shoulders, Laura’s walls fluttering around her fingers. Laura tumbled over the edge, broken parts of Carmilla’s name falling from her lips. Carmilla slowed her pace, helping Laura through her orgasm.

After she had come down from her high, Laura found herself in the same position she had started in, Carmilla resting between her legs, her head on her belly. Only now they were a lot more naked, and her giant lazy cat of a fiancée was ready to fall asleep.

Laura buried her fingers in Carmilla’s dark hair, more feeling than hearing the contented sigh Carmilla made. “Let me rest for a bit and we can continue this, Carm.” But Laura could already feel her body relaxing. Carmilla was just too damn good with her mouth.

“No rush love, I just wanted to make you feel good now. We can revisit that idea in the morning.” Carmilla looked at her with a teasing glint in her eyes. “And we probably should save something for the honeymoon.”

Laura giggled. There wasn’t much they hadn’t done yet. Still, the idea had its merits.

Carmilla kissed just above her navel, nuzzling against her belly and making Laura giggle even more. She was ticklish and Carmilla knew it. Laura pushed her away lightly, and Carmilla laid her head back down, closing her eyes.

“Hey Laura?” Her voice was soft.

“Yeah babe?” Laura’s hands kept scratching her scalp, making Carmilla even more comfortable.

“I know we only talked about it in passing, but if, at some point, we have children… Could we name them after one of my siblings?” Carmilla had learned to communicate far better in these years, they both had, but this was something she had kept guarded. A pipe dream, all considering, but still, it was a nice dream.

Laura’s breath caught, but her voice was calm and Carmilla could only hear love and affection in it when she answered. “Of course Carm, I think that would be very sweet.” Her hand never stopped its caress.

They already had a family, with annoying sisters-in-law, polite brothers, neurotic and creative friends. And they were all precious to them, both of them, as much as Carmilla might try to deny it.

But it was something to think about. Laura smiled at the image her mind conjured, of a small, dark haired child with golden eyes. It was a nice though.

**Author's Note:**

> Shoutout to Melime for reading over this and catching my punctuation mistakes, you're a trooper!
> 
> I'm planning the outline for the WoD fic, and that one is getting dark. So I'm writing a lot of fluffy smut to compensate. Also, I just really need these two to be safe and happy.
> 
> Mattie officiates their wedding (she infiltrated a convent once in the 15th century, was abbess and everything, it totally counts), JP cries a lot, Perry makes some great flower arrangements and LaF causes a slight explosion. I might make a chapter detailing this, maybe.


End file.
